Exercice de stratégies
by Eliandre
Summary: Corrigeant les copies de ses élèves sur un exercice de stratégies, le professeur Byleth découvre de surprenantes réponses...


Titre : Exercice de stratégies

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Note : J'avais prévu une autre fic Angst comme ma précédente fic _Ce qui nous est précieux_ et c'est celle-là qui a décidé de sortir de ma tête…

* * *

**Exercice de stratégies**

_Exercice de stratégies. Mise en situation : voici une carte détaillée et légendée d'un château et de ses alentours. Votre but est de vous emparer de ce château. Décrivez votre tactique et les méthodes que vous utilisez pour atteindre cet objectif en tenant compte si possible des conséquences futures._

Il s'agissait d'un simple exercice de stratégie pour vérifier les connaissances des élèves ainsi que de voir leur capacité de raisonnement mais Byleth devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu droit de la part de certains à quelques magnifiques perles…

_**« Je m'appuierai sur la force de frappe de mes troupes pour me saisir de la place tout en écrasant rapidement l'opposition dans une attaque rapide et massive pour limiter mes pertes... »**_

Réponse d'Edelgard évidemment. Toujours confiante, sûre d'elle et voulant tout contrôler. Elle avait décrit avec précision les points forts et faibles de chacun, avait tenu compte des nombreuses possibilités de points d'attaques sur le château ainsi que de l'environnement. Une bonne stratégie digne de la future Impératrice d'Adrestia. Cela méritait une bonne note. Toutefois, « le confinement à résidence ou l'exécution des notables survivants » après sa victoire prouvait une certaine méconnaissance du facteur humain. Un tel comportement ne pouvait que nourrir le ressentiment des vaincus. Cela restait toutefois un excellent écrit.

_**« Avant de combattre, j'organiserai des pourparlers entre le seigneur du château et moi. Nous pouvons ainsi espérer trouver un accord sans combattre… »**_

Signé Dimitri. La tradition chevaleresque du Saint-Royaume de Farghus avait la vie dure. Vision peut-être naïve certes mais le prince avait toutefois quand même prévu une attaque au cas où les pourparlers échoueraient. Sa tactique s'appuyait sans surprise sur une cavalerie rapide pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'ennemi tout en restant en mouvement pour éviter les balistes ou une contre-stratégie et limiter les pertes dans les deux camps. Stratégie prévisible mais efficace et il avait bien décrit les armes et équipements de chacun. Il préconisait d'engager des discussions avec les survivants après sa victoire pour trouver un accord. Byleth pouvait lui accorder une bonne note.

_**« Je mettrai au point à grande échelle un poison capable d'affaiblir l'ennemi et j'empoisonnerai le cours d'eau alimentant leurs puits. Je pourrai alors attaquer le château tout en limitant les pertes dans les deux camps… »**_

Honnêtement, à part Claude, qui pouvait imaginer une tactique pareille ?! Byleth se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré, surtout que le futur Duc souverain de l'Alliance de Leicester avait même pris le temps de détailler le mélange chimique de sa future préparation qui devait provoquer d'horribles maux de ventre au niveau des entrailles – ce qui l'avait obligée à emprunter plusieurs livres à la bibliothèque du monastère afin de vérifier l'exactitude dudit mélange. C'était une stratégie des plus sournoises et elle aurait tellement voulu lui retirer des points mais à part le côté discutable de cette tactique fourbe, tout était quasiment parfait. Claude avait tout pris en compte – sa copie était plus longue que celles d'Edelgard et de Dimitri réunies – et il avait bien réfléchi sur l'après-guerre en proposant des solutions plausibles.

Ce fut presque la mort dans l'âme que le professeur lui accorda la note maximale…

_**« Je rassemble le plus gros de mes troupes vers l'entrée principale afin qu'elle serve de distraction pendant qu'une autre plus petite tentera de percer par les entrées secondaires, tout cela dans le plus grand secret afin d'éviter des fuites à cause d'éventuels espions… »**_

Hubert, un autre amateur d'attaques sournoises. Sans surprise, de nombreux points de son exposé étaient similaires à ceux d'Edelgard, excepté l'envoi de divers espions pour infiltrer l'intérieur du château afin de réunir des informations et de nombreux pots-de-vin pour tenter de corrompre certains nobles. Il avait bien compris l'intérêt d'activités plus discrètes et un peu moins louables permettant de préparer une bataille. Copie riche en détails sauf pour l'après-guerre où ses propositions étaient plus restreintes que celles de Claude – il était resté sur des projets plus basiques mais cela tenait la route. Il ratait de peu la note maximale. Dommage…

_**« Il serait préférable que le commandant de l'armée ne s'expose pas au combat. Par conséquent, je propose cette stratégie défensive avec des chevaliers forteresses permettant de prendre le château en toute sécurité tout en protégeant le commandant et… »**_

Ugh… C'était Dedue, ça. Son désir de protéger Dimitri se trahissait dans sa réponse. En soit, la tactique proposée par le Duscurien n'était pas mauvaise si on cherchait à protéger son chef des armées mais il oubliait qu'un chef s'appuie sur des hommes et des lieutenants de confiance capables de mener d'autres troupes à côté. En concentrant tous les éléments défensifs sur la troupe principale, Dedue avait négligé de protéger les autres escadrons et donc les autres soldats. Et puis surtout, le but était d'attaquer le château alors pourquoi une stratégie défensive ?!

Il y avait cependant du bon dans cette copie. Byleth lui donna donc un douze sur vingt.

_**« C'est hyper fatiguant de prendre ce château alors pourquoi ne pas engager des personnes plus compétentes pour mener le combat en première ligne pendant que je m'occuperai du soutien logistique… »**_

Alors là, on avait en effet une superbe description de tout ce qui se passait en deuxième ligne de la part de Hilda ! Le ravitaillement de nourriture, des équipements, l'arrivée de nouvelles troupes fraîches et de chevaux, l'installation des médecins et des soigneurs ainsi que de tout le matériel dont ils avaient besoin, la transmission de nouvelles informations et les méthodes pour coordonner différents bataillons… mais pas de stratégies d'attaque ! Byleth failli s'arracher les cheveux : cela aurait été limite le hors-sujet si elle n'était pas consciente de l'importance d'avoir un bon soutien logistique lors d'une bataille. Et il fallait reconnaître que l'héritière de la maison Goneril s'était bien débrouillée sur ce point.

Bon, la moyenne mais le professeur ajouta un commentaire que la prochaine fois, Hilda devait se concentrer sur le principal et non d'essayer de répondre par des moyens détournés pour éviter des tâches qu'elle trouvait épuisantes.

_**« En tant que noble de l'Empire d'Adrestia dont le devoir est de mener correctement mon armée afin de remporter la victoire pour la gloire de ma nation, je… »**_

Pas mauvais de la part de Ferdinand. Une stratégie simple mais efficace qui prenait en compte de nombreux critères imposés, des propositions intéressantes pour concilier vainqueurs et vaincus… C'était dommage qu'il ait un tel sens exacerbé de la compétitivité avec Edelgard, la déléguée de sa maison. Il avait du talent et du potentiel. Il avait fait correctement son travail et cela méritait une bonne note…

_**« En tant que noble de l'Alliance de Leicester dont le devoir est de mener correctement mon armée afin de remporter la victoire pour la gloire de ma nation, je… »**_

Tiens, c'était bizarre mais Byleth avait l'impression d'avoir déjà lu cette copie presque mot pour mot… Elle dut se frotter les yeux pour reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de Lorenz… Le professeur s'absenta une demi-heure de son bureau pour mener sa petite enquête afin de vérifier que non, Ferdinand et Lorenz n'avaient pas pu copier l'un sur l'autre comme ils étaient dans deux classes différentes lors du devoir, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés avant et qu'ils n'avaient pas de lien télépathique… Mais comment avaient-il pu ressortir exactement la même réponse sur leurs copies presque à l'identique – il suffisait juste de remplacer le vocabulaire de l'Empire par celui de l'Alliance et on aurait eu droit à un double parfait – ?

Ils devaient être des jumeaux cachés… Cependant, Byleth préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce mystère et donna donc la même note aux deux.

_**« Poussant mon cri de guerre, je m'élance devant mes ennemis en les massacrant à coups de hache et… »**_

Cette fois, Byleth avait droit à un récit d'épiques combats avec comme héros Caspar se mettant en scène. Il fallait admettre que les descriptions étaient très réalistes – peut-être même un peu trop : le professeur ne voulait pas savoir le nombre de membres et d'os brisés – mais hum… où était la stratégie dans tout ça ? Comme auteur de récits d'aventures héroïques, Caspar avait peut-être de l'avenir mais comme stratège, il avait des progrès à faire. Malheureusement, le professeur ne pouvait pas lui donner la moyenne mais elle ajouta quand même un commentaire positif pour adoucir la mauvaise note.

_**« Grâce à ma force et mes muscles, je démolis les remparts et les murs du château… »**_

… Comme Caspar, Raphael n'aimait guère s'embarrasser de chichi, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait du mal à suivre les cours de stratégies… et cette tactique qui était totalement irréalisable ! Byleth notait cependant que le jeune Cerf avait essayé de faire des efforts en incluant une description des équipements ainsi qu'une tentative sommaire d'assurer un important approvisionnement en nourriture. Pas assez pour la moyenne mais il fallait l'encourager sur cette voie pour qu'il étudie davantage.

_**« Passant par la forêt, je prépare une attaque surprise avec un nombre restreint (le plus restreint possible) de soldats afin de m'emparer des chevaux. Les écuries me paraissent mal gardées et mon épée saura éliminer les obstacles éventuels… »**_

Stratégie de Felix qui préférait agir avec le moins de personnes possibles, en loup solitaire qu'il était. Cela aurait pu intéressant si le jeune noble de la maison Fraldarius avait mieux détaillé sa réponse. C'était limite grotesque comme tactique mais totalement inattendue et c'était parfois des idées de ce genre qui avait renversé le cours d'une bataille. Au moins Felix avait compris l'intérêt de surprendre son adversaire, cela Byleth ne pouvait le lui retirer. Et il avait pris en compte de nombreux paramètres comme le climat, l'environnement autour du château pour mettre au point sa stratégie. Le professeur notait toutefois qu'il avait prévu de s'adapter si les circonstances changeaient.

Allez, ça pouvait passer.

_**« Il faut attaquer ce château comme on courtise une demoiselle. On détourne son attention pour forcer un passage afin de s'emparer de son cœur. Vu le contexte, les soldats du château seront sur le qui-vive, telles des vierges effarouchées. Je préconise de… »**_

En lisant cette copie, Byleth se retint de cogner sa tête contre un mur. Qui, à part Sylvain, aurait osé une comparaison douteuse entre une attaque d'un château et un plan de drague pour une fille ?! Son exposé était loin d'être mauvais pourtant. L'héritier de la maison Gautier était un bon observateur lorsqu'il le voulait et un amateur de jeux de stratégies – lors de leurs temps libres, Byleth l'avait surprise en train de jouer contre Ingrid à ce type de jeux, sa victoire étant indiscutablement inéluctable – et cela se ressentait dans sa réponse. Il était également l'un des rares à avoir pris en compte la probable psychologie de ses ennemis. Il aurait pu faire mieux – Byleth sentait qu'il avait du potentiel qu'il dissimulait soigneusement – mais cela restait un bon écrit.

Byleth nota un quatorze sur sa feuille. Elle signala néanmoins au coureur de jupons qu'elle lui avait retiré deux points pour l'inclusion de ses métaphores sur la séduction des demoiselles dont il aurait très bien pu se passer dans sa copie.

_**« Il faut attirer l'ennemi dans les forêts autour avec une partie de mes troupes. L'autre partie sera déjà cachée derrière les arbres des forêts pour attendre la bagarre. Ainsi divisé, il sera plus facile de les traquer et de les abattre, comme on chasse une proie… »**_

Peut-être quelques erreurs de grammaire et d'orthographe, mais dans l'ensemble, Petra s'était bien débrouillée. Elle était vive, intelligente et travailleuse. On sentait qu'elle avait bien révisé avant de faire ce devoir. Une tactique se basant surtout sur le climat et l'environnement ainsi que sur les techniques de chasse de Brigid adaptées pour l'occasion à une bataille. Une bonne stratégie de guérilla qui harcelait l'adversaire pour ne lui laisser aucun répit. Il était juste un peu regrettable qu'elle ne se soit pas appuyée davantage sur des troupes supplémentaires pour augmenter sa force de frappe. Celui lui aurait permis de conquérir le château plus rapidement – et le temps restait un élément essentiel à prendre compte lors d'une guerre.

Cependant, Byleth pouvait lui mettre une bonne note. Un quinze ou un seize lui semblait approprié.

_**« J'utilise le bois des forêts pour fabriquer des piques. Je les installerai dans des larges fossés que je ferai creuser par mon armée. Ensuite, je me débrouille pour attirer les troupes ennemies dedans. Cela évite ainsi le gaspillage des ressources financières… »**_

… Il n'y avait que Leonie pour se révéler aussi pingre ! Effectivement, grâce à sa stratégie, elle était celle qui avait dépensé le moins dans la bataille. Et elle avait utilisé une tactique que son père Jeralt aurait pu mettre en œuvre. Cependant, l'argent qu'elle avait économisé aurait pu au moins servir à acheter de meilleurs armures et protections pour ses bataillons ! A quoi bon économiser si elle perdait la vie de ses soldats ? Et puis cela prenait du temps pour fabriquer les piques et creuser les fossés – le facteur temps était un élément essentiel lors d'un combat –, surtout qu'il fallait réaliser ça sans que l'autre camp s'en aperçoive. Très difficile…

C'était sans doute l'inconvénient de ceux qui connaissaient l'art de la chasse comme Petra et Leonie : elles raisonnaient en chasseresses, mettant leurs pièges en place avec patience comme si elles avaient tout le temps derrière elles et pas toujours en chefs des armées. Cela était moins prononcé chez Petra qui était consciente d'être la princesse de Brigid mais Leonie était une roturière ayant grandi dans un petit village de chasseurs et n'avait pas eu affaire à ce genre de responsabilités. La copie de Léonie restait bonne – on sentait son expérience pratique dans son exposé – et Byleth lui accorda un quatorze et demi.

_**« Avec la formation que je vais décrire ci-dessous, je place plusieurs escouades de mages à des points stratégiques afin de bombarder le château de plusieurs sorts puissants, ce qui me permettra de le démolir pierre par pierre… »**_

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise stratégie de la part de Lysithea qui s'appuyait bien sûr ses connaissances et ses extraordinaires capacités en magie pour éliminer ses ennemis, comme elle détestait les efforts physiques à cause de sa fragile constitution. Seulement… s'il n'y avait rien à y redire sur la tactique –la jeune prodige de la maison Ordelia avait bien tenu compte de tous les critères imposés –, la destruction du château jusqu'aux fondations, outre le fait qu'il consistait un point difficile pour une négociation avec les vaincus, ne permettait pas de s'emparer des ressources ennemies, autre point essentiel lors d'une guerre. Sans compter qu'on les mettait où les survivants en attendant de trouver un accord ?

Excellente stratégie mais un tout petit peu moins bon sur les conséquences après-guerre. Cela restait une copie digne d'un génie comme Lysithea.

_**« Respecter la chaîne de commandement est un élément fondamental pour une bataille afin d'inspirer à ses subordonnés l'envie de respecter et de protéger son chef de guerre. Lui-même doit inspirer à ses soldats confiance pour qu'ils puissent suivre ses ordres... »**_

Ingrid donc… En tant qu'habitante du Saint-Royaume de Faerghus, sa stratégie reposait évidemment sur une bonne cavalerie et des chevaliers, avec l'ajout des pégases. Il s'agissait d'une bonne application de tactiques théoriques quoique qu'un peu trop idéalistes pour le comportement des soldats ennemis – elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que les troupes ennemis puissent sacrifier les civils pour remporter la victoire. Les traditions de l'honneur et la chevalerie étaient vraiment coriaces à Faerghus. Il faudrait vraiment insister sur le côté pragmatique des guerres pour les prochains cours de stratégies avec les Lions de Saphir.

A l'exception de l'idéal chevaleresque qui imprégnait sa copie, Ingrid s'était bien débrouillée avec le sujet et l'avait bien travaillé. Byleth n'allait pas faire la difficile…

_**« Il faut s'appuyer sur les archers pour tirer de loin, ce qui permet de ne pas s'approcher du château. Si cela tourne mal, on peut fuir plus facilement… »**_

Ce qui était surprenant avec Bernadetta, c'était qu'elle avait très bien décrit toutes les possibilités de retraites avec de nombreux détails sur leurs organisations et leurs mises en place. Par contre, pour ce qui était de la stratégie… Elle reposait surtout des attaques lointaines avec archers, balistes, orbes ou lanceurs de sorts. Certes, elle minimisait les pertes humaines mais une telle stratégie présentait de très nombreuses failles… Ce qui devait expliquer le long développement des moyens de fuites en cas de problèmes…

Bien que Byleth fût satisfaite que l'héritière des Varley ait pensé à des solutions de replis, il aurait été nettement plus intéressant si elle avait concentré ses efforts sur une bonne stratégie qui aurait justement évité l'emploi de ces solutions.

On pouvait néanmoins lui attribuer un onze. Au moins, Bernadetta avait tenté de mettre en place une tactique contrairement à Hilda…

_**« C'est tellement fatiguant de se battre, surtout avec tout ce sang qu'on risque de perdre. Les deux camps feraient mieux de faire la paix en s'allongeant sur cette prairie au sud-ouest qui me paraît idéale pour profiter d'une sieste, vu les excellentes conditions climatiques. »**_

… Et c'étaient les seules phrases écrites sur la feuille de Linhardt, qui, apparemment avait dormi au lieu de composer sur l'exercice vu le long trait barrant sa copie, comme si sa plume avait glissé pendant qu'il s'assoupissait. Byleth dut se forcer pour contenir sa frustration : comment un élève si brillant et doué que Linhardt pouvait être si… paresseux ? Dès que ça ne parlait pas d'Emblémancie, il était difficile de retenir l'attention de l'héritier de la maison Hevring. Si elle ne connaissait pas l'élève en question, le professeur aurait affirmé qu'il se fichait de sa gueule pour avoir répondu ainsi sur sa copie. Non, c'était juste que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas.

Au moins, il avait mis son nom et ses phrases étaient bien rédigées. Difficile de lui mettre plus que deux mais Byleth ajouta un long commentaire qu'il faudrait vraiment que Linhardt s'investisse un peu plus dans ses études…

Après avoir corrigé ses copies, le professeur décida de boire un verre avec son père. Elle en avait bien besoin avant sa prochaine correction…


End file.
